Hermione meets The Marauders
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione travels back in time to the Marauder's time at Hogwarts. She is joined by 2 surprises. Will she go back in time? Will she stay and change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione meets the Marauders**

_A/N: I don't own anything. _

_~This is my second story out of my notebook,. just FYI._

_Hope you enjoy. ~ Blkmagesbarbie~_

**Chapter 1**

The castle was being rebuilt after the final battle. Harry had fulfilled the prophecy and defeated Voldemort. They had lost so many good people in the battle. It had ended almost 2 months ago. Hermione had come to the castle to get her mind off everything.

"Hermione, how are you?" Professor McGonagall rushed over to the floor in her office to great the young witch. Hermione waved her hand over her her clothes and vanished the soot. "I'm okay. I was hoping to help the clean up efforts."

The older witch hugged the younger one. "It will get easier." she told her, before sighing. "You could help clean out the classrooms."

She nodded still not saying a lot. "Which room?" Minerva sat back at her headmaster's table. "I believe we were at the 4th floor DADA room." Hermione stiffened. "Remus's classroom?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes dear, is that okay? There are other rooms." She offered. The young woman shook her head. "No, It is okay." She forced a smile before she headed out the door.

Hermione had grown close to Remus with their work in the order. She had developed a crush on the older man. She was crushed when he died in the final battle. Her eyes were threatening to tear up when she walked into the classroom.

After an hour of boxing things up and cleaning, she debated about going home for lunch. She lived with Harry at Grimmauld Place . Harry had surprised her, but bring home someone. Draco Malfoy. Hermione was shocked, but Harry asked her to be nice. She was surprised that she and Draco became very close friends.

She stood up from where she was sitting to see something on the wall in the corner. She walked towards it slowly, keeping it in her sights. It was a spell, carved deep into the stone. That wasn't what caught her attention. They were glowing, as she got closer they became brighter.

She traced the letters and said the words outloud. She felt the magic surround her as vision blurred. When the room came back into focus, she fell to the ground dizzy.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind her. In seconds, she turned around and had her wand pointed at the boy. She could do wandless magic, but with the unknown it was easier to pull her wand now then need it and take time later.

The boy's blue eyes went wide. "It is okay. We won't hurt you. " She looked at him. He was slightly taller than her with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. She slowly lowered her wand as she stared at him. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Hello Love, I'm Sirius and this is Remus. Now what is a pretty thing like you doing crashing our detention." The boy walked over from the other side of the room. Hermione's eyes went wide. She looked from one to the other, then did something she hadn't done in her life. She fainted.

She fell to the ground as the boys both stared. She completely missed seeing the third boy walk into the room. He reached up and shook his messy black hair to get the dust out.

"Well, I got the closet dusted. Why aren't you guys cleaning in her?" He asked before his brown eyes went wide and look to his friend's for an explanation. Remus answered. "Prongs, I have no clue what happened. Padfoot was just introducing us when she fainted." Sirius scooped the women into his arms.

"Come on let's take her to the hospital wing." The other 2 boys nodded in agreement. James Potter aka Prongs stopped in the doorway and started laughing. Remus turned and looked at his friend.

"What is so funny?" He glared at his friend. "Nothing, except you two need to brush up on your charm, if she faints when you talk to her."

Sirius turned around. "Well James, It did work out. She is past speechless and in my arms."

Remus shook his head at his friends. "Padfoot, I do prefer girls who are conscious. Now come on let's get her to the hospital wing." He let them down the corridor.

_~ So what do you think? I wrote it out and expand it as I type. It was really only a paragraph in my notebook. :) _

_ ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 2**

_ "What is so funny?" He glared at his friend. "Nothing, except you two need to brush up on your charm, if she faints when you talk to her." _

_ Sirius turned around. "Well James, It did work out. She is past speechless and in my arms."_

_ Remus shook his head at his friends. "Padfoot, I do prefer girls who are conscious. Now come on let's get her to the hospital wing." He let them down the corridor. _

Hermione awake slowly. She took in the hospital bed and the curtains drawn. 'Did I really see Sirius and Remus?' She questioned. Closing her eyes she reasoned it out. She traced the words with her finger, said the words and now she was in the past. She shook her head. If it was a spell she would have had to point her wand... "Oh Crap!" She slapped her forehead. "Damn Harry."

During the war, Harry had convinced her to learn wandless magic. She had practiced a lot during their time on the run. She could do small spells without her wand but had never tried a powerful spell before. She was lucky to get here in one piece. No wonder she had felt tired. She was still double checking her facts when Madam Pomfrey opened the curtain.

"Oh good, you are awake, dear." She smiled gently at the young woman. She pulled the curtain open more before addressing her again. "The headmaster wants to talk to you when you wake up and those boys keep coming back trying to see you." She glanced toward the door. Hermione sat up.

"Who were the boys?" She asked. "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin found you and they brought you here with Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey told her as she waved her wand to run a diagnostic spell.

'Potter?' Mione thought. Her eyes went wide with realization. 'James! Oh Merlin, that means Pettigrew was here too and Snape.' "Oh Merlin" She whispered.

"Did you say something?" the older witch asked. "Oh, no." she told her quickly.

"Alright dear, I'm going to get the headmaster please stay here." She ordered the young girl, before she walked out. She returned a few minutes later with Headmaster Dumbledore. She quickly went to her office leaving them alone. Hermione couldn't help it, she rushed forward and hugged the older man, with tears in her eyes.

Albus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. He patted her back. "Are you okay, child?" Mione backed up and sat on her bed. "Yes sir. I'm sorry." "It is okay. Would you like to explain why it seems you know me?" "Yes, sir. I will." she nodded and proceed to recount her trip to his time. Dumbledore sat in the chair and listened to her story. They decided that the best option would be to search for a way to send her home. In the meantime, she were going to attend classes as a transfer student, under the name Hermione Jane.

"Madam Pomfrey says that you will be out by dinner time. You may come to the professor entrance and I will introduce and sort you." He said in a gentle voice. She thought for a minute. "Sir, I don't have anything here but my bag. I had it tucked in my robes. It has some clothes, books and several other things, but no school robes." "I will arrange for somethings to be brought to your dormitory. They will be sent there after your sorting." He tells her standing up. "Good afternoon Miss Jane. He nodded before walking out of the room.

She laid down on the bed, trying to think of everything that she would have to face. Luckily, the Black girls were not here nor Lucius. She tried to remember Sirius and Remus's stories about their time at school. Barty Crouch Jr. would be here. Alecto Avery was here and friends with Snape. She frowned. It could be worse she thought. She rolled over and took a nap till she was woken for dinner.

"Attention Students. Due to unforeseen circumstances, we are pleased to announce the arrival of a new student. Miss Hermione Jane." Dumbledore announced as the girl walked in the side door. "Professor McGonagall if you would." She stepped forward with the sorting hat. She barely placed the hat down when it yelled "Gryffindor!" The headmaster smiled. "You may join your housemates." The girl nodded shyly and walked over to the table with her head down. She choose a seat closest to the head table. Keeping her head down on her plate, she slowly picked at her food.

She glanced around at the people trying to talk to her. She didn't answer, just nodding. Dinner passed slowly. When most the people were done eating Professor McGonagall walked over to her. She smiled down at the girl. "I would like to introduce you to Head Girl. She will be showing you around along with being in most your classes." Hermione nodded and followed her to the other end of the table. Before stopping at a group she knew she would have to face eventually.

"Miss Evans?" Professor McGonagall asked the girl with long red hair, who reminded her of Ginny. She knew it wasn't, she knew it was the future mother of her best friend. "Yes, Professor?" She asked standing up.

"Miss Evans, I would like for you to show Miss Jane around." She moved to the side and let the girls see each other. "Of course, Professor. It is right this way." The red-head walked toward the exit with the shy looking girl following her.

The mauraders' eyes were following the girls. They were curious about the new girl, but Remus pointed out how shy she was acting. "We should wait till tomorrow to talk to her. Give her sometime to adjust." The other boys agreed it did make sense.

"I'm Lily." She told the girl walking slowly. After a few steps she heard her. "I'm Hermione."

Lily smiles at the girl. "So where do you come from?" A few more minutes later, she got her answer. "I had private tutors." "Oh, why didn't you do it this year?" She asked hoping the girl would open up. She glanced over to see her eyes gloss over. "They died." Lily stopped at the portrait guarding the entrance. She looked at the girl. "Who died?" Hermione went quiet again. Lily sighed and said the password. "Gillyweed". The door opened. She led her though the familiar common room. She showed her the extra bed that appeared with her trunk next to it. "Well, I'll just leave you to get settled."

Lily was almost to the door, when the girl who was on her bed answered her. "My parents and some of my friends." Lily turned around confused. "What?" "You asked who died." Lily's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you want to talk, I'll be around." The new girl nodded and closed her curtains. Lily sighed and turned around to go to the common room.

_~ I know she has a massive change in her attitude between talking to Albus vs. talking to Lily and being in front of everyone. My reasoning was that she knew Dumbledore before and in my mind he still looks the same. She has never met Lily and even though she knew some of the other people, they don't look the same. I mean they are 17 now and are in their late 30's when she meets them. Albus however was 115ish when he died and is 97ish in Marauders will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to tell you, that I think I will be updating this story on Thursdays.~_

_ ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 3**

_Lily was almost to the door, when the girl who was on her bed answered her. "My parents and some of my friends." Lily turned around confused. "What?" "You asked who died." Lily's eyes went wide in realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. If you want to talk, I'll be around." The new girl nodded and closed her curtains. Lily sighed and turned around to go to the common room._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily barely made it down the stairs before she was pounced on by the Marauders.

"Where does she come from?" James asks first.

"Where is she?" Sirius looks around.

"Why is she here?" Remus looks concerned.

"One at a time. She didn't really talk. She only told me that she had private tutors and that she come here this year because her parents died. Worse yet, some of her friends died too." She went into James's arms and cried for the new student. The Marauders all sat down and stared off into space, each thinking about the girl upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up the next morning to the others still asleep except for the bed next to her which was empty. She glanced around. Lily was the only girl, she would have known and she was missing. Her eyes teared up thinking of everyone she left behind. She hurried to get her day started and not think about her problems.

It worked till she got to the common room and saw the Marauders and Lily sitting there. She sighed and tried to walk out. Lily looked over. "Oi. Hermione, come say hi." She squared her shoulders and walked over with a fake smile plastered on her face. Lily smiled brightly at her. "This is James, Remus and Sirius. You will meet Peter later in the year. He is in America for a Student Exchange." The boys held out their hands and shook hers. "Hi, I'm Hermione."

"That is a pretty name? From Shakespeare, right?" Remus asks. She blushes, then nods.

"So Hermione, how did you end up in our detention?" Sirius asked her. Her eyes went wide for a second. "I tried to apparate to the dorms from the Headmaster's office." Remus frowned. He knew she was lying no one could apparate within the school's walls. Lily voiced his concern. "But you can't do that." "Yeah, I know that know. It is why I fainted." She explained looking a little nervous.

She tried to find something to change the subject with. Glancing around she saw James was rushing to finish his homework. "So, what is the homework about? Maybe I can help?" James smiled at her, before showing her. It was Transfiguring that she had done as a 4th year. James pulled up a chair next to her and she helped him finish his homework, as the rest of the them chatted around her.

Sirius looks at his watch. "Come on, we have to get to breakfast." The group gathers their things and leave. Hermione falls to the back of the group as they walk. She watches them as the walk. Sirius looks the same from her time, but different. He is so full of energy in this time. His eyes sparkle with mischief. James and Lily however, they seem to combine to make Harry. James has his unruly black hair and little boy like look. Hermione had to be careful not to ruffle his hair like she used to Harry. Lily, well, she seemed to see right through Hermione. She had heard from many people that Harry had his mother's eyes, but it was quite different to see them for herself.

She turned to the last member of the group. Remus. She thought he was cute in her time, but it was something she never thought would happen. His amber eyes still shined with happiness. These were the best years of his life, he had once admited to Harry. She knew after school, his best friends would be murdered, another was thought to be murdered by the last friend. He blamed his only best friend still alive with killing the other 3. He believed it too, till her 3rd year. She was so lost in thought of how his life had been that she missed him looking back at her.

Remus watched the young witch as they entered the great hall. She separated from the group and sat down in a spot closest to the doors. She seemed sad. Lily had told them about her family and friends, but this seemed to be something else. She only seemed to get sad while talking to them. He had seen a few other Gryffindors talk to her and she didn't have the same look as when she talked to them.

Sirius had noticed that Hermione had sat away from them. He stood up to yell for her, when Lily pulled him down. "Sirius, she will not be happy if you make a big deal out of her. Leave her along. Wait for her to come to us." She hissed at him. He glanced over at the sad young witch and sat back down nodding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Miss Jane. Welcome to my class." The older man in front of the class exclaimed. He smiled warmly at the young girl. She smiled back. "Take a seat please, next to Mr. Potter." She nodded and took the seat next to James.

"Today, we are going to duel." The class cheered. "The list in on the board of the pairs. In the order they will duel. We will only be doing the first 6 pairs today."

James groaned next to her. She turned to him and stared. "I have to duel Lily. She always wins against me." Hermione snorted in laughter, but quickly covered her mouth and stared wide eyed at James. He started laughing. "That was great. Don't be embarrassed. Sirius's laugh sounds like a bark." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She started to outright laugh at him.

"Crap. You have Avery. He is a Slytherin, they fight dirty. You need to be careful." He told he bluntly. She glanced to the board and saw she was in the 6th round. She groaned, it would be the last duel of the day.

They watched the pairs duel. Sirius dueled a blond Slytherin and didn't know the other pairs till the teacher called her name.

"Miss Jane, Have you dueled before?" He asked gently. She nodded. He smiled. "Good luck" he told he before she walked to the platform.

She watched the tall boy with wavy brown hair walk up to his spot. She kept staring. Finally, they bowed and took their stances.

(**Avery's spell**) (_Hermione's Spell_)

**"Expelliarmus"**

"Protego"

**"Petrificus Totalus"**

"Protego"

Avery started to stare at her.

**"Incarcerous"**

She dodged the ropes that shot from his wand.

"Miss Jane, you really should attack too." The teacher yelled.

"Avis" She yells, as birds shoot from the tip of her wand.

"Oppugno" The birds attack the boy. Avery gets his by several before he vanishs them. Glaring at the girl.

**"Bombarda" **

"Protego" She yells causing the spell to bounce off her shield and hit the wall, causing a hole. She turned to glare at the boy.

"Furnunculus" Boils appear on the boy.

"Langlock" His eyes widen as his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth causing him to loose the ability to talk.

"Bambarda" She watches as a shield erects around him. She turns to the class to see Severus Snape glaring at her. He points his wand at her.

"Sectumsempra" Snape yells as she moves. The slicing spell hit her shoulder. The teacher starts to intervene as she waves her hand and heals without a word.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae" She yells as a ball of fire shoots at eyes widen but he castes his shield and yells "Expelliarmus"

Her wand flys across the room to him. He smirks at her her waving her wand.

Her eyes narrow as she castes "Incarcerous" Snape finds himself bound by ropes

She castes another silent spell. "Accio Snape's wand. Accio Hermione's wand" Both wands shot to her hand. The teacher walks up. "Mr. Snape. It was not you duel. Miss Jane, well done." He acts like he wants to talk to Miss Jane as the bell rings and she runs out of the room, tossing Snape's wand to the teacher.

She saw the Marauders trying to push through the crowd to talk to her. She runs to a passageway that wasn't on the map. Fred and George had showed it to her once when they hid from Filtch. She slips behind the tapestry as disappears into the wall and down a hidden courador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow" was all James said. Remus and Sirius were still speechless. Lily spoke up. "Did you see that? She did wandless and silent magic! That was amazing. Why did she run off though?" Remus shook his head to snap out of his daze. "I don't think she wanted to do that. I think it was just because she was pushed to it. Did you see how red her face was after the duel. It was like she was embarrassed by it."

"That was great though. Did you see Snape's face?" Sirius asks. "Did you see Avery's face?" James adds. "Serves him right. You remember them attacking that poor boy last year, just because he was muggleborn?" Remus adds.

Lily glanced around. "Where did she go?" The boys looked around. "That is weird. She should be around here." Remus mutters

They went their separate ways and none of them saw Hermione till lunch. They went to their regular seats to see Hermione sitting by the door once again. She had a few people around her asking her about the duel, she ignored them all and kept eating. Remus watched her for a few minutes till he looked back at his friends to see Sirius and James smiling wickedly at him. He quickly looked down at his plate and didn't look up till dinner was almost over.

*BANG* Everyone in the great hall looked to the suddenly opened door to see 2 people that most had never seen before. They heard a scream however as Remus saw Hermione run to them. The taller boy with black hair scooped her into his arm. "Thank god you are okay." He kissed the top of her head and then pushed her away to look her over. Satisfied she wasn't hurt he pulled her back to him. "God, Don't ever do that again." She kisses his cheek and see the boy next to him.

"Miss me?" He flashed him most dashingly handsome smile. She launched herself into his arms. "With everything I hex you with, but my aim has gotten better." He laughs at her then hugs her tight. "You are okay, right?" She smiles. "I will be. I missed you both so much." She pulls both boys to her and hugs them both till they hear someone clearing his throat.

Both sets of newcomer's eyes widen and then look to their friend. She laughed for one of the few times since she was there. She grabbed their hands and took them over to the corner where Dumbledore was walking to. Everyone watched the 4 people with great interest. Sirius leaned over to Remus. "I think you might have missed your chance with the pretty witch." Remus glared at his friend, but then looked up to Dumbledore as he went to his podium.

"Students, we are delighted to have 2 more new students. Mr. Harry James and Mr. Draco Hunter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~ Thank you for all the reviews. :) As for Albus's age, apparently J.K. Rowling said in 2001 that he was "about 150 years old". She defined it closer in 2008 saying that he was born in 1881. Harry Potter Wiki is where I got this from. I really don't follow all J.K. Rowling's interviews and things like that. Thank you though for telling me. I really do appropriate it. Really I do. He also was Wizard of the Month in Sept. 2007 on . _

_~I added in a character name Alecto Avery Apparently at some point in the stories or interviews it was said that Lily was mad at Snape partly for his friends, one of whom was Avery who attacked a muggleborn kid with one other person._

_~Sorry it took so long, along with my 2 small kids getting sick and myself, we lost power for several days. Not fun._

_~Updates on Fridays, for now. At least till I finish Lego Harry Potter for the DS.~ _

_(My hubby was so bored, he got the ds from me to play a game. When the battery died and we still had no power he actually debated on buying another one at the store till I reminded him of the whole, We would still have to charge it part.)_

_ ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 4**

_Both sets of newcomer's eyes widen and then look to their friend. She laughed for one of the few times since she was there. She grabbed their hands and took them over to the corner where Dumbledor was walking to. Everyone watched the 4 people with great interest. Sirius leaned over to Remus. "I think you might have missed your chance with the pretty witch." Remus glared at his friend, but then looked up to Dumbledor as he went to his podium. _

_ "Students, we are delighted to have 2 more new students. Mr. Harry James and Mr. Draco Hunter."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now Mr. James and Mr. Hunter shall be sorted." Dumbledor announced with a twinkle in his eye.

Remus watched the dark haired boy smile at this while the blond seemed fearful. Mya went back to her seat and watched. The hat barely went onto the Harry's head before yelling "Gryffindor!" The hat seemed to be have a long conversation with Draco before desiding on "Gryffindor." Mya stood up and clapped as the two boys rushed back to her. Harry couldn't keep his hands off her. It wasn't romantic touching just little touches. Almost like he wanted reassurance that she was real or to keep her from leaving.

"Do you know who those two are?" Remus asks Lily as he watches the trio sitting in the corner of the room. Lily shakes her head. "I never got to talk to her a lot. When I would try to talk to her, she will either stop talking and just stare into space or just go pale." James and Sirius look from Lily to the trio. "She seems happy." James tell them. "She hasn't smiled like that since she got here. They must be close." Sirius whispers. Remus glares at Sirius then looks back to the group. "Well, I'm going to say Hello." Lily told them before standing up and marching over to them. The 3 boys just looked at each other before following her.

"Hello. I'm Lily." Both boys stood up and shock her hand, smiling wide. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry." "I'm Draco." Lily sat down as the boys did. Lily noticed the smile on Mya's face. "Mya seemed to miss you." She told them. Both boys smiled at Mya. She seemed to have lost her smile for a minute, before she replaced it with a small smile. Harry hugged her to him. "Well, I'm sure she missed me. It is hard not to with my rugged good looks." Mya chuckled. Draco snickered as Harry made a mock hurt look and slammed his hands over his heart. "Mya, I am shocked." She laughed harder and snorted. Draco lost it and laughed very loudly.

"We seemed to have missed the punch line. Mind filling us in?" Remus asked as he sat down next to Mya. She smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. "Harry being handsome." She told him in a whisper. Harry heard her. "Hey. I am to handsome." He told her loudly. "At least I'm not pretty like Draco." He smirked as the blond stopped laughing. "Oi, I'm not pretty!" He yelled. "Mya reached across the table and messed up his hair. "There. Now you aren't pretty." Draco laughed.

Harry smiled at Mya. He was very worried about her. She seemed to take the war very hard. When he found out that she was her in time. He followed without question. Draco came, too. He seemed to worry about her, too. By the looks she was getting for laughing, she wasn't doing well in this time either. Harry was thinking of ways to make her happy when he rolled his robes sleeves up.

"That is a cool tattoo there, man. I'm Sirius by the way." "Thanks. I'm Harry, that is Draco and you met our little Mya bear." She glared at him and stuck out her tongue. Sirius laughed. "We met, but I like her better with you guys here." She smiled at him blushing slightly before looking down at her plate.

"I'm James. Does your tattoo mean anything?" He asked. Harry looked to the newcomers. "It was something my friends and I got a while ago." He explained, showing them the tattoo with a phoenix rising from the flames with the flames spelling out 'Golden Trio'. "I'm Remus." He shook their hands. "So Draco, do you have one?" Sirius asks. He rolls up his sleeve to show the one on his arm. It was the same phoenix but the flames spelled out 'Hope'. "So, you aren't one of the Golden Trio?" James smirks. Sirius wiggles his eyebrows at Mya. "So do you have one?"

She blushes. Remus choked on his pumpkin juice. "You have a tattoo?" He asked hushed. She smiles and rolls down her sock to show the tattoo on her ankle. James and Sirius lean over to see it, too. "Awesome. Where is the other part of the trio?" James asks before Lily slaps him.

Mya pales and starts to sob, before Harry pulls her to his chest. Draco lost his smile, too. "The third member died, shortly before we came." He explained. "Mya. Baby. We are here though, aren't you excited?" She pulled away still sniffling, but nodded. "I knew you loved me." Draco exclaimed smirking. "Ha, I need someone to duel." She told him. He laughed. "Uh, mate, you might not want to do that. She is really good. She just beat 2 Slytherins today. Avery and Snape in DADA class today." James tells them. The boys smile at her as she blushes again. "Oh really." Harry smirks at her. "How long did it take her?" Draco asks. "15 minutes." Remus tells them smiling at Mya. Draco laughs. " You are slipping. You used to be able to disarm 2 people in a blink."

The people from the past stared. "Well, It was a duel to learn, not to win. I can still turn you into a ferret in seconds." She smiles brightly at him. "Hey." He yelled. Harry looked at them both. "Draco, Mya was right it was for learning, not winning and she thought you were a cute ferret."

Mya snorts. "Cute, till he went into Cr... Vincent's pants." Draco shuddered and grabbed her hand. "Mya, please. You are the best with memory charms. Please obliviate me." She snickers and gathers her books. "Nope. I have to go to the library. Come on Harry. Bye Draco love. Have fun with your fond memories." She blew a kiss and ran off pulling Harry behind her. Draco shook his head at her antics. "I should go talk to Dumbledor about classes. It was nice to meet you." He smiled at them and walked toward the head table.

"She really seems different with her friends here." Remus mutters. "Yeah, she does. I like them." Lily tells the guys. "I do, too. We all know Remus likes her." Sirius announces before a roll come flying at his head, from the smirking werewolf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_~ A/N: Not a whole lot happened this chapter, but it was dialog to show Mya being happy and not her mopey self. _

_ ~Blkmagesbarbie~_


End file.
